50 Ways to annoy Naruto Teams
by nico-amey
Summary: how to annoy each team from Naruto XP


**50 Ways to annoy Squad 7**

1. Mistake Sasuke's hair for a duck.

2. Tell the others that Kakashi is a women in disguise. (since he hides his face)

3. Convince Sasuke that he can fly and make him jump off a roof.

4. Refer to Sasuke as 'Itachi's fan boy'

5. Chant "Itachi' whenever Sasuke is around

6. tell Kakashi you know his secret; that he's a virgin.

7. use this secret to blackmail the thirty year old hottie; blackmail him into letting you see what's under that mask of his!

8. of course, if this fails. Go around spreading rumours that Kakashi Hatake is a virgin!

9. Kakashi has lost his dignity to a rumour. If you're a fan girl use this to your advantage! But if not, let's continue.

10. while Kakashi is distracted... oh ho ho ho... steal his Icha Icha books.

11. give the Icha Icha novels to Sakura, and let her show Kakashi what she thinks of them (two birds in one stone!).

12. tell Sasuke that the ducks are mad, and want their cousin back.

13. dance to Caramelldansen Speedycake Remix with Naruto in front of Sasuke (tie up Sasuke so he can suffer this horribly happy, and energetic scene).

14. tell Naruto Sasuke's always been in love with him. Naruto, being Naruto, considers Sasuke, and chases after Sasuke.

15. call Sasuke 'Sauce-gay' and tell everyone that 'Sauce-gay' has the hots for Naruto.'s

16. let's give Kakashi a break from the torture. Tell him about the 'Sauce-gay' rumour, too. He'll enjoy this.

17. show everyone a SasuNaru doujinshi, and tell them Sai made a doujinshi based on their actual events. The doujinshi must be a bit kinky!,

18. oh! and by all means, you must show the doujinshi to the very following: Karin, Sakura, Ino, and all other Sauce-gay fangirls.

19. tell them Sauce-gay decided all girls were terribly unattractive and decided to become gay.

20. with Sauce-gay fangirls angry, we can ensure Sauce-gay will have a very lovely time.

21. tell sauce-gay Naruto is dating Sai.

22. dye sakura's hair green.

23. hold a sign over Naruto that's says "I am property of sauce gay Uchiha" Kakashi Sasuke burned his icha icha collection.

24. ask Sakura "Since when is pink hair natural?"

25. get as many of your friends as possible to link arms with you as you skip through Konoha chanting "Kakashi's still a virgin! Kakashi's still a virgin!" Sai will probably join you…

26. stand behind Sasuke and sing the 'FUN' song . (Teehee spongebob XP)

27. get Naruto to sing 'The Song that never ends' with you whenever Sasuke enters the room.

28. Make quacking noises when Sasuke's nearby.

29. Take away Naruto's ramen.

30. whisper in Sasuke's ear every few minutes "foolish little brother"

31. declare your love to Sasuke in front of Sakura, then walk away. Do the same thing to Naruto. (doesn't matter if you do love him or not)

32. draw yaoi pictures of Kakashi and post them around his house.

33. poke Naruto, and make sure you are in Sasuke's direction, before ducking, and wait for him to turn his back again... Do again XD

34. now and then state "Mangekyo Sharingan"

35. while Naruto is sleeping, spray paint on his walls 'SASUKE WAS HERE'

36. burn a Sasuke voodoo doll.

37. destroy Kakashi's porn in anyway possible.

38. give them a Sex Ed. class… perhaps from Jiraiya? Or Orochimaru?

39. give Naruto a coupon for free ramen, but it is fake, and you made it yourself…

40. state that Itachi's better than Sasuke.

41. re-enact Gai's 'Youth speech'

42 tell Sasuke that one day, if Sasuke marries Sakura, his pink haired boys will come back to stalk him.

43. sing random songs.

44. make fun of Sakura's pink hair… then run.

45. point out they should be more like the Akatsuki "Hot sexy men (And woman) In awesome clothes!"

46. ask Sasuke (Shippuden style) why he can't afford zippers.

47. tell Naruto he looks like 'wittle kitty cat' with his whiskers.

48. Tell Sakura "I understand the troubles of dying your hair and going in a pool too soon…"

49. Pet Naruto.

50. Ask Sasuke if being a ' stubborn stuck-up ass' is an Uchiha thing.


End file.
